


Necklace

by Lukas17



Series: RarePairsWeek2018 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Discussions of sex, Humor, Jewelry, Multi, No Explicity Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: They'd all been together for a number of years. It was time for Prompto to do something nice for his wives.





	Necklace

“Ooooo.” Prompto said. After a few hours of digging, and a few cuts on his hand, he finally unearthed something of value. A purple crystal the size of his hand, covered in dirt and yet no less pretty. He dusted off the worst of it then shoved it in his backpack with some random coins and a custom lighter he’d found.

He left the abandoned mining cavern for home shortly after his major find. The block of amethyst crystal was something he’d been searching for during his downtime. It was a little project he’d wanted to complete before he and Aranea had to head out for another three months of work. So he was careful heading inside their home. He went through the back while CIndy helped a customer out front then shoved his backpack in the back of his closet before Aranea walked into their room.

He planned to leave early in the morning for town to get it looked at. Planned. He wished he could say he just forgot to set his alarm, but he actually ended up teasing Cindy about getting mustard all over her shirt which lead to Cindy getting rid of her shirt which lead to all three of them falling asleep at midnight.

In the morning he crawled out of bed and quietly gathered his things before they woke up. He took one of the refurbished motorcycles and rode it back into Insomnia where he spent ten minutes searching the street for the jeweler he’d spoken with before finding the sign for her shop pointing towards a small entrance down an alleyway. If he were on his own he would assume this secrecy was due to it being a front for some sort of kidnapping ring. But Noctis had given him her name so he took a shot and walked through the door.

The inside of the shop was small and cramped. Beautiful necklaces and rings sat in their plush cases, but there were few of them on display. At the front sat who he assumed was Corel Sierra. Sierra was an eighty year old jeweler with a broken nose and patches of missing hair. And yet she’d made custom jewelry for royal weddings, movie stars, and nobility. Several of her pieces were already on display in a local museum.

“May I help you?” She said politely, face neutral.

“Yes. King Noctis may have called ahead for me?”

“Yes, yes.” She sat back in her chair. “May I see it?”

Prompto reached into his back and revealed the mostly cleaned block of crystal.

“Very nice. What would you have me make of this?”

“Two necklaces please.”

“What kind of necklaces?”

“... Uhm.”

It took an hour for him to decide on the necklaces with minimal advice from Sierra. She didn’t know his girlfriends so all she said she could do was show him pictures and explaining what that might look like with the block he’d found. He left not feeling like he made the right choice but that was probably less on Sierra and more on his incompetence with regard to jewelry.

She gave him a month and a price. One that he paid up front then left for her to work her magic. Keeping it a secret, however, was difficult. He was almost jittery with anticipation as he imagined how they’d react and what they’d say.

The call came midday on his cell phone and he raced out that afternoon to go pick them up.

Sierra flipped open the boxes to show him her work. Cindy’s had large stones carved from the amethyst, the largest in the center and then several to the sides. It was held together with silver chain and had a small clasp. Aranea’s had small amethysts embedded into small gold chains that cascaded down the front like rain. The chains were about an inch from the main chain which clasped in the back as well.

“Thank you. They’re so pretty.”

“You’re welcome darling. I hope they like them.”

He gently placed them at the bottom of his backpack and drove home slowly and carefully.

They stayed in the closet for several days while he waited and waited until the perfect day. A formal party held in the capital to celebrate Gladio’s engagement to Sania. Cindy was out all day getting her nails and hair done while he and Aranea sat at home eating snacks and watching TV. When Cindy came back Aranea threw on her little black dress and put her hair in a bun while Cindy struggled to get her dark blue mermaid dress on.

“I have a surprise for you two!” He announced as Cindy began fishing through her earrings. He pulled out the boxes and handed it to their waiting hands.

“EEEEEEE! Prompto! You shouldn’t have!” Cindy yelled. She quickly slipped the necklace on then went to look at herself in the mirror.

Aranea’s response was much more subdued. She picked up the necklace by its front end and examined it. “What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing major. I just like my ladies looking nice.”

“How nice of you.” She put hers on as well. “I guess we’re your trophy wives for tonight.”

“I’ve always wanted a trophy wife. Since you’re already doing it want to go a step further and have sex in a guest bedroom?”

Cindy marched back into the room. “No! We should have sex in someone else’s car!”

The clock ticked to 6:15, “Let’s have this debate in the car or we’re gonna be late!”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be my second favorite entry into rarepairsweek  
> Check me out at ithinkicanwritesometimes over on tumblr!


End file.
